marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Knight (A!)
"Ancient Knight" is the third episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and thirty-fourth episode overall. Plot -Marc.- A voice inside the man’s head spoke to him at night. -Marc, wake up.- It kept insisting. Spector tried to shake it off and continue sleeping, but the voice wasn’t letting him go. -You still don’t get it… The more you push me down, the bigger I grow. I gave you everything and now you think you can ignore me? Don’t forget… I know who you really are.- -What do you need, Khonshu?- The man gave up. -They are stealing my statue, hoping to find an artifact of unquestionable power.- Marc sat up and looked at the statue, standing across the room. -Khonshu, it is right there.- -Not that one… My son, did you really think it was the only statue of me out there?- -Which one, then?- Spector stood up, walking towards his suit. -Where is it?- -Egypt.- -Do you expect me to go to Egypt at 3:43 AM?- -It’s not 3:43 AM in Egypt, Marc.- Luxor, Egypt The Living Pharaoh walked inside the Temple of Khonshu. His cult was already there, stealing the artifacts. -How is everything going?- Abdol asked. The leader of his cult, Leila O'Toole, aka Plasma, walked up to him and made her reverence. -We have begun loading the trucks, but we have yet to find the Ankh of Khonshu.- -Finding it is our main goal.- Ahmet folded his arms over his chest. -Without Alexander Summers around, I need a focusing medium to channel cosmic radiation into my body.- -What will happen then?- She asked. -I will be all-powerful… I will become something greater.- Abdol turned around and faced the cult members. Suddenly, a large shadow was casted over the Temple. -Wh-What is going on?- The Living Pharaoh looked around. -The weather was fine just two minutes ago…- Leila shrugged, confused. -Return what you’ve taken… And I’ll let you go. This time. But next time… You won’t be so lucky. And I won’t be so kind.- The temple resonated with a mysterious voice. -There’s something up there!- O’Toole pointed at the Mooncopter hovering above them. -T-T-There’s SOMEONE up there!- A cult member exclaimed, pointing at the white figure crouching on top of a temple wall. -The self-proclaimed Avatar of Khonshu… I’ve heard about you.- Abdol chuckled. -I just can’t understand why you wear white… You stand out in this dark environment.- -I don’t wear white to hide myself, I wear it so they’ll see me coming. So they know who it is, ‘cause when they see white it doesn’t matter how good a target I am. Their hands shake so bad, they couldn’t hit the moon.- Moon Knight muttered. -Blending in is overrated.- -GET HIM!- Ahmet yelled, as his cult members pulled out their guns and fired them at the vigilante. -I am Moon Knight. The bearer of the mantle of Khonshu. Khonshu, the justice bringer. I am vengeance.- Spector spread his cloak and jumped from the wall, dodging the bullets. Once he landed, the Lunar Legionnaire pulled his Crescent Darts out and threw them at the cult members, killing them. -I will not tolerate this! Plasma, get him!- The Living Pharaoh ordered. The woman stepped up and fire started emanating from her hands. Marc pulled out a new crescent dart and threw it at O’Toole’s wrist, but she blasted a fire stream from her hands, disintegrating the projectile. Moon Knight pulled out his grappling hook and aimed it at a ledge. Plasma fired three blasts at the rope, setting it aflame. -I’ve found it!- Living Pharaoh yelled, holding the Ankh of Khonshu. -That is the Ankh of Khonshu!!!- Khonshu told Moon Knight. -Get it!!!- -Gods make terrible bosses…- Marc rolled his eyes. Abdol pointed the Ankh at Plasma and activated it. Suddenly, Leila turned into a 26’ creature. Holding the Ankh with both his hands, Ahmet channeled cosmic radiation through his body, turning into a Living Monolith himself. -Oh dear…- Spector whispered. The Living Monolith punched the ground in front of Marc, who jumped backwards. Moon Knight pulled out three more crescent darts and threw them at the creature, but they bounced off his rock skin. Plasma took a step forward and created a fire stream from her hands. Spector slid down past the stream, but the Monoliths were ready to attack the vigilante. Suddenly, another figure walked inside the temple. -With so much cosmic radiation in play, it was obvious it was you.- The young man rolled his eyes slightly. -Alexander Summers…- The Living Monolith muttered. Moon Knight looked at the X-Man, who looked back at him. -I’ve heard about you. Marc Spector, right?- -Does everyone know my secret identity?- -ENOUGH!- Plasma yelled, fired a blast at the mutant, who was immune to it. Havok held his hand out at the woman and absorbed the cosmic energy from her, making her go back to her human form. -Moon Knight, go get the Human Torchette, I will handle Abdol.- -How do you plan on stopping me, Alexander Summers?!- The Monolith laughed. -I hold the Ankh of Khonshu! I have an unlimited source of cosmic radiation in my hand!- Havok tried absorbing the cosmic radiation out of the Monolith to no use. -Told you, Summers!- The Living Monolith smirked. Havok smirked back, and started redirecting the energy at the villain. -I am only getting bigger! You are a fool, Alexander Summers!- -The bigger they are, the harder they fall… Right?- The X-Man raised his eyebrows, keeping the influx of cosmic energy flowing towards Abdol’s body. -What are you doing, X-Man?!- Moon Knight asked, seeing Abdol’s body grow exponentially. -Just… Trust me!- Havok yelled. Suddenly, a huge cosmic radiation wave emanated from the Living Monolith’s body, shrinking him back to human form. -WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!- The Living Pharaoh yelled, trying to turn back into the Monolith using the Ankh. -You still have a physical body… And there’s so much cosmic radiation a body can hold. You went beyond that limit, and now you’ve exhausted yourself.- Havok smirked. -NO!- He yelled. Havok absorbed the cosmic radiation particles dispersed in the air and fired a last blast at the Pharaoh, making him drop the Ankh. -I think this belongs to my god.- Moon Knight picked up the Ankh. -Your god?- -I’m the Avatar of Khonshu, Egyptian God of Vengeance.- Marc Spector replied. -Therefore, I am vengeance.- He walked out of the temple after having secured the artifacts. Subduing the cult members, Plasma and the Living Pharaoh himself, Moon Knight turned them over to local authorities. -Want a warning? When you see me coming… Heh, run.- He smiled at the villains. -I’m Moon Knight… Tell your friends!- The Fist of Khonshu waved at them as they were taken away. Not far away from the Temple of Khonshu, a pyramid started quaking. The tomb lid moved and a figure rose from the dead. -I AM EN SABAH NUR, AND I HAVE AWAKENED!- Gallery MoonKnightJumpsIn-AK.png|"I am Moon Knight. The bearer of the mantle of Khonshu. Khonshu, the justice bringer. I am vengeance." CrescentDartsAtTheCult-AK.png|Moon Knight pulls out three crescent darts BuhByeCult-AK.png|Moon Knight kills the Cult Members with Crescent Darts PlasmaFireStream-AK.png|"I will not tolerate this! Plasma, get him!" GrapplingHookAflame-AK.png|Plasma sets the grappling hook on fire PlasmaGoesMonolith-AK.png|Plasma goes Monolith PharaohToMonolith-AK.png|The Living Pharaoh turns into the Living Monolith LivingMonolithGroundPunch-AK.png|Moon Knight dodges the Living Monolith's ground punch RockSkin-AK.png|Moon Knight's crescent darts bounce off the Living Monolith's skin MoonKnightDodgesFireStream-AK.png|Moon Knight dodges Plasma's fire stream ALEXANDERSUMMERS!-AK.png|"Alexander Summers…" HavokDepowersPlasma-AK.png|Havok depowers Plasma PoweringTheMonolith-AK.png|"I am only getting bigger! You are a fool, Alexander Summers!" OverpoweredMonolith-AK.png|"What are you doing, X-Man?!" CosmicRadiationExplosion-AK.png|The Cosmic Radiation Explosion Apocalypse'sPyramidQuakes-AK.png|"I AM EN SABAH NUR, AND I HAVE AWAKENED!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Age of Apocalypse Arc Category:Assemble! Defenders Arc Category:Marc Spector (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ahmet Abdol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Khonshu (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Leila O'Toole (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:En Sabah Nur (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cult of Living Pharaoh (Earth-1010)/Appearances